


A King's Training, A School's Mystery

by FallingTearsofJoy



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Exposition, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: Yes even a King like me needs more learning. It just happened so fast-I just know how to kill not rule. But what I know is that ruling a kingdom isn’t just sitting down a throne and doing nothing. But something is definitely off here. Seeing as Miss Layla keeps rushing and disappearing at times…(Crack!Fics as requests/prompts/comment suggestions included! (Open))





	1. One: Lopsided Introductions

(Martis POV)

Earth is a very gentle place to visit. No magical wars of mass destruction like the other dimensions I’ve been through (just petty continental-ratio nuclear bombs). And that is why this particular University is settled on an alternate Earth. Somewhere were magical beings could peacefully thrive and…Study.

Yes even a King like me needs more learning. It just happened so fast-I just know how to _kill_ not _rule_. But what I know is that ruling a kingdom isn’t just sitting down a throne and doing nothing. Which led me to a decision to study at this inter-universal school for learning literally anything and everything.

I shouldn’t be nervous since I’ve seen a lot of universities around various galaxies, and on top of that this isn’t my first time being in one. However the thought of actually staying and interacting with other beings in a _peaceful_ manner makes me feel a little more light-headed than I should be.

The glare from a portal opener, commonly known as a “service” or a “school-driver” on Earth named Zhask wasn’t really helping. I heard their kind wanted to rule galaxies as well so maybe that’s why he’s glaring. That or because I didn’t need help getting here since I could open a portal by myself and that might lower his paycheck.

I flinched as I heard the sound of the gates opening behind me and I was greeted with a warm welcome by the principal herself, Mistress Layla.

And I could tell she wasn’t expecting me to be this early.

“Hi!” she greeted as she caught her breath, “Sorry, I just-ran across the long-ass hallways when I-hah-heard you were already here! Hehe.”

“It is alright, Mistress. For us, time is of the essence. But it seems like tact is a virtue as well. So I apologize if I were too early.” I assured her with a faint smile.

“Oh stop! No need for the formalities!” she said, blushing a little. I still don’t get why humans lie sometimes. She clearly liked it. “Call me Miss Layla. Come! I’ll show you around campus while it’s less crowded.”

“Thank you.”

“A pleasure!” she beamed, walking inside as she continued,

“Welcome to Mobile Legends!”

As we entered the spacious lobby, I saw two people sitting on a bench while chatting casually with one another. One is a Moon Elf equipped with her weapons attached to her back, briefly listening to what the other is saying as her eyes focused on her nails. The other is an Elf Cat, bouncing cheerfully up and down. Both drew attention to us as we entered and immediately walked up to our direction.

“OMG OMG! It’s the new guy! Hi~! My name is Nana!” the little cat elf grinned.

“Hey there~” the Moon Elf smirked, “The name’s Miya.”

“OMG, Miya! You have a _boyfriend!_ ” Miss Layla scolded before turning attention to me. “I apologize for their arrogant behavior.” She said as she glared back at the two.

“It is quite alright, actually.” I politely stated.

The Principal sighed. “Unfortunately, I have to attend to important matters at the moment.” She paused before cocking her head to their direction, “They’ll have to tour you around.” Miss Layla added with utter distaste.

“Heck yeah, sistah!” Nana and Miya high-fived.

“For _now_.” Miss Layla added, gritting her teeth which caused both of them to gulp.

“Tour him properly, alright? Else this will affect your conduct. I’m looking at you Nana.” She glared as the Elf Cat put back her mushrooms in her pocket. With that, she left us to our own devices.

Miya cleared her throat. “Soo, d’ya come here often or..?”

“Not really,” I replied as we walked down the hallway, “This is my first time inside this campus, but it’s certainly not my first time hearing about this place.” True enough, I heard a few of our ancestors used to visit this place. The reason why is still unknown. “Although I will be staying here for the time being.” 

“Cool!” She smiled, pausing before grinning down at her friend. “Let’s go to the cafeteria first, ‘nans. I’m starve.” She chuckled and looked at me. “The cafeteria here’s pretty great!”

“Yeah!” Nana cheered, extending her arm to where the cafeteria was. “This way, sir! You’ll meet our awesome chef, Mr. Franco!”

“Hmm,” I mused, quite interested how a school’s chef is ‘awesome’, “Tell me more about him.”

“Well for one he’s-“the Elf Cat was cut off by a hook ripping the entrance doors of the cafeteria in half followed by a furious scream. Thank gods she dodged that.

“DON’T SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN, BANE! I DON’T GIVE A SINGLE DAMN IF MY KITCHEN’S DIRTY. SHOW YOUR FACE AND I’MA COOK YOUR SEAFOOD ASS FOR DINNER!”

“Woah!” Miya exclaimed as she backed away, “Not hungry anymore.”

“I see.” I smiled as I turned to the poor sea-creature janitor. “Sir, are you alright? What made him do that to you?”

The sea-creature grunted. “I was just doing my job ‘till that son of a bitch almost killed me. Wish he’d forget the grudge already ‘coz I ain’t causing trouble no more.”

“We’ll just report to Layla again.” Nana chimed in cheerfully.

“Well that reporting ain’t doing anything so far. Stupid chef always try’na bust my guts…” the janitor muttered as he took his pail and went away.

Miya crossed her arms with a grin. “Well that’s the cafeteria. Wanna see the tracking field?”

We went towards said field and heard a gruff woman’s voice shouting,

“Move it! Move it! Let’s go!” followed by a sound of a whistle.

“That’s Hilda. Our chief physical educator.” The Elf Cat said as she skipped, “She could teach you anything about all kinds of sports! Although her specialty is mostly guerilla tactics.” She paused as we neared the clinic, “Ooh, and that’s-!”

Miss Layla suddenly went in between us while holding a bunch of papers in her hand.

“Why yes hello!” she greeted in a swift manner, still obviously in a hurry. “That’s the clinic which is occupied by our nurse, Ms. Rafaela.”

I looked through the window and waved sheepishly at the healing angel.

Miya and Nana looked disappointed as Miss Layla continued, “Yes and because people visit her all the time for _un_ necessary reasons, we recently made a school rule to visit her once. And that once is during emergencies only.”

“Heya sweet cheeks!” a blonde-haired man suddenly came from behind earning a surprised yelp from the ladies. He leaned in and kissed Miss Layla on the cheek. “How’s it hanging? Still busy?”

“Yes and-shit! Gotta go! Continue your touring!” the Principal said, running away with the man. The man looked back and waved at me as he followed her.

The bell rang and my remaining companions looked panicked.

“Holy crap it’s time!” Nana exclaimed.

“Then we gotta go!” Miya instructed but was pulled back by her. “Hey-! Agh, don’t be such an Akai! The stairs isn’t as bad as it is! Remember-we can’t teleport unless we-agh-really need to!”

“But I don’t wanna take the stairs!!” Nana whined.

“I’ll take the stairs.” I said, interrupting them. “Arguing will make you even more late than you should be. Please go on ahead.”  

Miya sighed and Nana hugged her happily as they teleported.

As I went up the stairs, I thought about how this school was so far. So far, it was…Not what I expected. But it was leaning more to the positive side, I guess. But something is definitely off here, seeing as though Miss Layla keeps rushing and disappearing at times…

The two waved at me as I approached them in the hallway and I was followed by a man carrying a huge, and from what it looks like, demon-hunting sword.

“Hey babe! How’s it going?” the man happily greeted Miya but he only received a bitter groan from her.

“Not-NOW AluCARD-!” She said, emphasizing her reply by shoving him off as we took a turn, nearing our classroom. “I’m trying to tour this man..” Miya looked at me, batting her eyelashes a bit.

“Oh I see what this is-“

Alucard was cut off by Nana’s shouting in the classroom,

“We’re here! SO sorry we’re late. Like, we toured this new hot guy around the campus and stuff so-“

The Elf Cat was interrupted by a nod from the, from what I would guess, homeroom professor who looks like an Elf King.

Nana smiled nervously. “Ehe. Right. Come in guys!”

Miya jabbed Alucard on his arm and sat on the chair behind were Nana was seating. Her seemingly boyfriend was glaring at me as he took his seat as well.

“Your name, origin, and purpose.” The homeroom professor said with words as cold as ice.

“My name is Martis, King of Shura. My purpose is to gain knowledge in how to rule my kingdom. It is a pleasure to meet you all.” I bowed and a few people cheered and was only heightened because of Nana’s cheering.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Estes, your homeroom professor. Now I may seem unapproachable but I can assure you I mean no harm.” Estes smiled.

“You could say that again old man.” a man leaning from the door interrupted smugly.

Estes inhaled deeply before exhaling. “Zilong. You’re late. Again.”

“Yeah. It was nothing.” Zilong straightened himself and walked by, smirking as he approached his seat. “Came to school and a lot of people wanted to talk to me y’know? I was only trying to be _respectful_ your Highness. Especially to the ladies.” He grinned as he was sitting all too casually in his chair with both hands placed behind his head.

“Well you could be _respectful_ if you greeted the new student.” the Elf King said, voice showing little restraint to anger.

The brunette pretended to be interested as he jumped a little on his seat and sat properly for the sake of it. “So _you’re_ the new guy! You probably know me already. Wanna team up and try to replace this boring old professor?” He smiled, eyes darted a second to the not-so-friendly (at the moment) homeroom teacher.

“Yun Zhao I command you to be quiet.” Estes raised his voice a little, a hand placed on his own forehead as he tried to remain his composure.

“What?" He looked 'offended', "I just told him that we’ll take you off your ‘throne’ as a greeting. I mean, you _did_ tell me to greet him.” He grinned with anything but innocence.

“That is NOT proper greeting and you know it!”

I looked around and to my horror, the students were getting excited. I looked at Nana, unbeknownst to where in the universe she got the popcorn from.

“Oooh, this is going to be _good._ ” She said, eating a handful of popcorn, “Actually, no. _Better_ than the previous ones.” She added.

The students were chanting, “Fight, fight, fight!” as Zilong and Estes glared at one another. 

‘Previous ones?’ I thought as the room’s chanting got louder. 

Still grinning, Zilong retorted, “No one cares about _your_ way of greeting Estes!” He said as he gripped on his illuminating spear, ready to use its power.

“That’s ENOUGH!” the Elf King summoned a ball of magic aiming straight for the now glowing student.

Shit just got interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I know this isn’t the first of this kind and same with the other AUs in other fandoms. I’m not stealing anything since this isn’t a complete copy of the ones before this. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this :D Leave Kudos/Comments to make me feel motivated in continuing!  
> ALSO IMPORTANT: After every chapter there will be a crack!chapter (followed by the normal chapter) and you could suggest what they could do in every crack!chapter there is, and ONLY with the characters currently introduced since the others haven’t revealed their purpose yet. (The first one’s on me! XD) Thanks again! <3


	2. Crack: It is Pronounced Ba-Ka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where miscommunication can lead you

(Estes POV)

 _I swear, that fool! I still cannot believe or even fathom that Zilong out of all people really is the son of the mighty King of Dragons!_ I thought as I slammed my fist on the white board.

I bit my lip in frustration. He could’ve thought him manners, proper etiquette, and now _I_ have to be the one being _respectful_.

Shaking my head, I inhaled deeply and exhaled as I straightened and scolded myself.

 _Calm down Estes, you’re the King of the goddamn Elves. You have experienced_ way _harder things than disciplining an undisciplinable brat. If only there was a way I could insult him without him knowing-_

My thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. I turned around and saw Lady Kagura holding a box filled with sushi.

I nodded and she entered the classroom. “Excuse me, Sir Estes. I bought these for you. I wasn’t feeling all that hungry since I ate a lot for breakfast. I thought these might help you calm down after what happened. Oh! And there’s also a tea bag of herbal tea inside!” she said, putting down the box in my table.

I sighed, “You’re very kind. But next time that same incident happens I don’t want you to bring me any of these again. I have to deal with my problems sooner myself, but for the time being, thank you for this.” I smiled.

She beamed at me. “It’s alright! I know how you feel. Sometimes Hayabusa and I get into fights and I know I shouldn’t always rely on my friends for advice.”

“Uh, right.” I coughed, not quite sure why she’d compare our situation with her boyfriend, “Uhm, if you may, may you teach me some Japanese insults? My temper isn’t always the best when he’s pushing me off the edge.”

She blushed. Damn it, she took it out of context.

“U-uh, sure!” She stammered, “Here’s one I use almost all the time. Ba-ka.”

I blinked. Yes, she does use that most of the time especially when she gets into tight situations with rude people. “What _does_ that mean?” 

Lady Kagura giggled. “It means ‘idiot!’”

“Splendid,” I said, resisting the urge to smirk, it sure is a fitting insult for my ‘pet’. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, sir!” She saluted before walking out with a wave, “Itadakimasu!”

When it was time to dismiss the class, I distributed each and everyone’s record for the week, today being Friday and all. It’s a reminder to keep their records clean unless they want to show off to all the galaxies that they’re some sort of delinquent. And gods was Zilong’s record anything but clean.    

“Zilong, I request you to step outside.” I said, and my voice sounded a little too smug than it should’ve.

“OOOooh~!” The students chirped in mockery and interest.

“Whatever guys.” Zilong shrugged as he walked out. I followed him and showed him his paper which he immediately took.

I smiled. “I hope you know how much this will affect your reputation.”

“Uh-huh,” he hummed, clearly not paying attention. “Yeeah, I don’t really care.” He said, shoving the paper back on my hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “And this shows how much of a baka you are.”

His eyes widened for a moment before glaring at me. “What did you just call me?”

“A baka,” I smiled triumphantly, “Clearly you do not know what that means.”

Zilong hardened the grip on his spear. “No one gets away by calling me a ‘cow’!” he screamed as he charged at me.

I dodged and jumped down the fence. ‘A cow?’ I thought as I fell down, healing myself as I landed all the way to the first floor.

“And I thought I was the one being _disrespectful!_ ” Zilong screamed as he jumped from fence to fence before charging at me.

I dodged again, thank gods I was wearing the Swift Boots Miss Layla gave me.

“You’re mistaken!” I grunted as I evaded another attack, “Baka means idiot you idiot-! Agh-!” I screamed as he stabbed my wrist, pinning me down in the process.

He growled lowly near my ear. “It means ‘cow’ you asshol-“

“Enough of this!” I heard Lady Kagura shout as she teleported with her umbrella, stunning us.

“You’re both right!” She said in a panicked manner, “Baka means ‘idiot’ in Japanese and ‘cow’ in Tagalog!”

“Tagalog..?” I muttered before realizing, “Lapu-lapu told you that?” I asked Zilong who was finally out of his Buff.

“Oh…” I heard him mumble as he stood up, “Sorry..” He said, offering me a hand.

I quickly stood up on my own and healed myself as I straightened my clothes. “It’s fine. I should be the one apologizing.”

He chuckled. “Now do don’t go all sentimental on me, old man. I pushed you too far, after all.” He smirked as he ripped his record paper in two.

I gaped, “What..!” I screamed as I could feel my blood rushing back in anger.

“Catch ya later, Estes!” He saluted as he ran off, laughing.

…There was an uncomfortable silence between me and Kagura (who was covering her nose with both hands for some reason) as I took control of my breathing and emotions, hands balled into fists as I screamed,

“For your information, I am only twenty-six!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That age was only a headcannon XD (and the pet part, ‘coz y’know, teacher’s pet? X3) Leave Kudos and comments for me to have the motivation to continue this! <3


	3. Two: The Reason for Competing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason for everything. And some of them have something up their sleeves.

(Layla POV)

“Tour him properly, alright? Else this will affect your conduct. I’m looking at you Nana.” I glared at her as she put away her trippy mushrooms. I nodded and waved at them before walking down the hallway.

Great, we have a new member in our team. Just what we need. Y’see when we established this school, dear reader, I sensed a dark aura lurking around. A _very_ powerful aura at that. It was strangely familiar though…

No matter. I know we could defeat whatever those anomalies are as long as we stick together!

Even if the dark magic energy really is all that powerful.

“How’s the new guy, Ms. President?”

“Ah!” I yelped as the sly voice, now identified as Freya who was leaning on a dark corner of the end of the hallway, interrupted my train of thought.

“Hey! You scared me a little.” I laughed as I went to her.

“You shouldn’t be scared and out of your guard at all times.” She informed me with a nod.

I crossed my arms in annoyance. It kinda irritates me on how she gets all ‘warrior-y’ sometimes. Maybe that’s the reason why I made her Vice Principal.

“Yeah, yeah.” I rolled my eyes, “Let’s go to the basement.” I muttered as I tapped the wall in a certain pattern.

The wall opened in an elevator-like stance and Freya and I stepped inside.

It was awkward being side-by-side with her since she’s a ‘goddess of war’ and all. I usually come across her with people surrounding her (since she was quite popular) or whenever we’re discussing something with the School Committee by myself! The awkwardness was becoming more and more uncomfortable so I decided to break it.

“So-!” I began.

But the elevator opened as soon as my mouth did.

I groaned as I stepped out. That was so humiliating! Although I heard her chuckle at my attempts so I don’t know if it’s a good thing.

The basement was as dull as ever. Torches trickled fire to provide some light in the room. The cobblestone floors and walls were etched with scratches that made them look like they’re about to collapse because of the attempts of the prisoner who tried to escape as he tried swinging his sword in hopes of cutting them in half. Good thing the walls were enchanted or else he would escape and that would be a major disaster.

I cleared my throat and I called out to the prisoner with a serious voice,

“Argus.”

The fallen angel turned around from his desk decorated with various digital charts and buttons.

“What do you want, human?” He spat bitterly.

“Respect her, you imbecile!” Freya shouted, gripping on her sword. “And you’re supposed to thank her for what she has done!”

“Freya that’s enough.” I sighed. See what I mean?

“Argus,” I said softly, “I know you still hate us because we trapped you here, but I _promise_ if we find those culprits and you’ve proven that you changed, Rafaela would be safe and you could see her again. Plus the students donate you food, right?”

“THEY.GIVE.ME. _SLOP!_ ” He shouted as he stood up, banging his fist on the desk. “They even call me insults, those worthless brats.” He muttered, sitting down. “But I like cookies. Cookies are nice.”

“Er,” I smiled nervously, “I’ll tell them to give you more cookies then!”

“ _WITH_ THE CHOCOLATES!”

“-with the chocolates, of course.” I cleared my throat. How demanding. But who could blame a prisoner with anger issues.

“Anyways,” I asked as he returned on checking the charts, “I’d like to ask on the progress of the dark magic caliber. Did you find anything yet?”

“Patience, human.” He replied, typing in some alien alphabet, “I am going to type the current progress of what my kind has found out about the aura in your school. And we’re getting close.” He added as he pressed the print button.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Freya said, opening the elevator.

“Wait-!” I called out.

“It’s fine,” She smiled reassuringly, “If you trust this beast then it’s fair that I should trust him as well.”

Argus flipped through the sheets. “Here are the papers. Don’t lose them because I refuse to type another set of words.” He said as he handed them to me.

I scanned through the papers and-

Oh _gods_ no.

“Thank you so much!” I couldn’t resist to hug him as I ran after Freya who was apparently waiting for me.

“Don’t ever hug me again!!” Argus called out as the elevator doors shut.

“Freya, do these statistics look familiar to you?!” I said as I almost shoved the papers to her face.

She stared at it with wide eyes, “Yes. I’m afraid it does.”

“Some of them are different,” I narrowed my eyes as I flipped them again, “I need you and the others to take a look of some of these and I’ll see what I can do with the remaining papers.” I said as I handed her some.

_Ding._

“Alright, but do be careful,” She looked at me with worried eyes, “They might track us with these inscriptions.”

“You go it!” I saluted her as I dashed down the hallway, seeing the touring trio. Thank gods they’re not overdosed with drugs (Nana’s mushrooms) yet.

“Why yes hello!” I greeted in a panicked manner. “That’s the clinic which is occupied by our nurse, Ms. Rafaela.”

Martis waved at her and Miya and Nana crossed their arms, the Elf Cat pouting in the process. “Sorry,” I mouthed.  

“Yes and because people visit her all the time for _un_ necessary reasons, we recently made a school rule to visit her once. And that once is during emergencies only.”

“Heya sweet cheeks!” I yelped as Clint greeted me out of freaking nowhere.

He kissed me on the cheek. Gods, I’m not in the mood right now you dork!

“How’s it hanging? Still busy?” He asked. Ugh, obviously!

“Yes and-shit! Gotta go! Continue your touring!” I huffed as I ran down the hallway with Clint still following me.

“Finally found your culprit?” He asked.

“No, but I need help.” I panted as I went in my office, sitting down on the sofa, panting more in exhaustion.

“Water?” He said, offering me a cup filled with water from the dispenser.

“Thanks.” I huffed as I pinched his cheek, drinking it down with one gulp. I looked down, overwhelmed with guilt and anxiety of what’s gonna happen.

“Hey,” He said softly, sitting next to me. “Tell me.”

“What am I going to do?” I groaned as I caught my face with two hands. I sighed as my hand cupped my cheek. “The results show that there’s a huge chance she’ll wreck our shit again. What am I supposed to tell the students?”

Clint looked surprised, but he laughed lightly afterwards. “You’ll think of somethin’. Although I recommend like…A tranin’ session! A school event where everyone will train so when that day comes everyone would be prepared!”

I gasped. “You’re a genius!” I said as I kissed his cheek, running out of the room.

“Of course I am.” I heard him chuckle.

I panted as I reached the classroom on where Martis is. I yelped as I saw Zilong crash out of the window.

Yikes.

“Estes, it’s time to stop! Know your place!” I screamed as he was about to launch another painful ball of magic.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Layla.” He blinked out of his frenzy as he kneeled.

“Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make!” I grinned as I put my hands on my hips. “Since there’s always reports of everyone fighting, let’s put those skills into _proper_ use, ok?”

Everyone gasped.

“Like a tournament event?!” Nana squealed.

“Yes!” I smiled, “And everyone will participate!”

“Even teachers?” Zilong asked coyly.

“Uh…Yes! Every staff member, everyone in school! And the prize will be whatever you wish for! Except for evil intentions, none of that.”

I heard some of them say ‘aww’ but the excited cheering was more evident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was too short for you guys XP  
> Kudos/Comments! <3


End file.
